A Brave New World
by We are all the Nowhere Man
Summary: What if the Ninepenny War ended more tragically? What if the heirs of Great Houses like Tywin Lannister and Hoster Tully died alongside a lowly knight of the Fingers? How will the world be changed by the new lords? Will the second sons of Westeros finally step up and correct the mistakes of their brothers and fathers?


**This is the appendix for the story. Some Characters have new origins and fates, some have been split into, and some assume the roles of others in the story. This will be the first Part of the Series. Please Comment if you have any questions or reviews. A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George RR Martin.**

House Targaryen

 **Rhaegar:** The King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, And Protector of the Realm.

Beloved by smallfolk, cursed by the corrupt, Rhaegar is a interesting man. He still mourns the loss of his wife Lyanna, much to the displeasure of his Queen Elia. Believes Aegon is the Prince Who is Promised and tries to ready him for his role. Loves his son Aemon, but keeps him at a distance to not upset his southern allies.

 **Elia** : Queen and Rhaegar's wife. Is in a strained relationship with Rhaegar ever since Harrenhal, she keeps to herself mostly. A rumor claims she was once in love with Arthur Dayne, but was truly in love with his sister Ashara.

 **Rhaenys** : Eldest child of Rhaegar and Elia.

\- Adventurous and bold, having grown up with her uncle and his bastards. A girl of nineteen. Is close to her Dornish cousins and beloved by the court. Surprisingly has a strong relationship with her brother Aemon but not her brother Aegon. Is in love with Ser Hoster Tully.

 **Aegon the Heir** : Only son of Rhaegar and Elia, and heir to the Iron Throne.

-Handsome, charming, and beloved by court. A boy of seventeen. Is arrogant and eager to prove his "greatness", the constant talk of him being a prophesized hero has done nothing to humble him. Dislikes his brother Aemon and sees him as a threat.

 **Aemon the Wolf Prince** : The only son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark.

\- the Prince of Summerhall is incorrectly blamed for the cause of the rebellion. A boy of fifteen. Looking more Stark than Targaryen, his recently gained Direwolf has let him live up to the name Lord Connington coined for him. Is close to his mother's family and his sister Rhaenys, he counts Axell Baratheon, Arthur Stark, and Barrastian Tully as his true friends. His Direwolf is Ghost.

 **Viserys:** Second son of Aerys and Rhaella, Lord of the Dragon's Tooth.

-Holds little role at court. Is married to Alysanne Lefford and has become lord of what was once the Golden Tooth, which he renamed the Dragon's Tooth.

 **-Alysanne Lefford:** Viserys wife and lady of the Dragon's Tooth. Last member of house Lefford, was spared after her father fought and died for the Mad King. Is currently pregnant with twins.

 **Daenerys 'Daenerys Stormborn':** Only daughter of Aerys and Rhaella.

\- A beautiful girl of thirteen, she is adored by all of her family. Is smarter and stronger than many think, many young lords wish for her hand in marriage.

 **Lord Jaime Goldfyre: Bastard son of Aerys and Joanna Lannister, Lord of Duskendale**

Born with his twin sister-wife Cersei, Jaime would become a knight at thirteen after being knighted by Arthur Dayne himself. His father would name him the lord of Duskendale, where he and Cersei rule to this day. Is a ennobled bastard and has no claim to the throne.

 **Cersei Goldfyre:** His sister wife. Beautiful, shrewd and cruel, she is not popular at court for her personality and bastardhood. Secretly wants the Iron Throne.

 **Joffrey Goldfyre:** Their son and heir. A boy of fourteen. Is as mad as his grandfather.

 **Myrcella Goldfyre:** their only daughter. A girl of thirteen.

 **Tommen Goldfyre:** The second son. A boy of nine.

The Small Council/Court

 **Lord Jon Arryn** : Hand of the King.

-Chief among lords who went to aid Rhaegar during the Rebellion, he played a key role in bringing peace to Westeros. Is on good terms with the king.

 **Ser Gerold Hightower** : Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

The Kingsguard

 **Ser Arthur Dayne**

 **Ser Robert Baratheon**

 **Ser Hoster Tully**

 **Ser Robar Royce**

 **Ser Ethan Glover**

 **Ser Lyle Crakehall**

 **Prince Oberyn Martell** : Master of Whisperers.

-He took the position at court at the behest of Queen Elia after Varys was executed for supporting the Blackfyres. Respects but does not like Rhaegar for his second marriage, he has no ill feelings towards Aemon as he blames his father for the war.

 **Lord Jon Connington:** Master of Laws. Lord of Griffin's Roost.

-One of Rhaegar's chief backers and allies on the council. Is in love with Rhaegar but cannot express it for fear of persecution. Is sleeping with Renly Baratheon.

 **Hother:** Grand Maester

-An expert on healing, warfare, laws and politics, Hother allows a northern perspective as well for the council to entertain. Is Hother Umber if he completed his Maester training.

 **Lord Jason Mallister:** Master of Ships and Lord of Seagard.

-In command of the Royal Fleet and in charge of making sure the trading ships of the Crown Company are maintained and protected.

 **Ser Tyrion Lannister:** Master of Coin and heir to Casterly Rock.

-The Youngest and only son of Kevan Lannister. Watches the crown's funds and is in charge of the Crown Trading Company, which is Westeros main trading institution. Is not a dwarf.

 **Ser Alliser Thorne** : Master of Arms

 **Ser Jacelyn Bywater** : Lord Commander of the City Watch.

 **Ser Richard Lonmouth** : Warden of the Kingswood.

-He is a knight of House Lonmouth and ensures the Kingswood is maintained for the king's pleasure. In reality is an agent of Rhaegar's to do whatever task needs to be done.

 **Allyria Dayne** : Lady-in-waiting to Queen Elia.

-Sister to Arthur Dayne and the Lord of Starfall. Betrothed to Beric Dondarrion.

 **Ysilla Royce** : Lady-in-waiting to Princess Rhaenys

-Daughter of Lord Yohn Royce and sister to Ser Robar of the Kingsguard. Betrothed to Axell Baratheon.

 **Margaery Tyrell** : Lady-in-waiting to Princess Rhaenys

-Daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Alerie Hightower. Is one of Aegon's lovers. Is one of the last three Tyrells.

House Baratheon

 **Ser Robert Baratheon:** Knight of the Kingsguard.

Was made a member of the Kingsguard after killing the Smiling Knight of the Kingswood Brotherhood. Is strong and charming, but has a weakness for women and drink and will often get drunk when off duty. Killed Randyll Tarly in personal combat during the Battle of the Kingswood.

 **Mya Stone:** His Bastard Daughter

 **Gendry Waters:** His Bastard Son

 **Lord Stannis Baratheon** : The Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. - Became the heir after his Older brother Robert joined the Kingsguard. Became the Lord after his father's death in the Grand Rebellion. Was made the Warden of the South after defeating the Tyrell army at age 18 during the Rebellion. Loves his wife and his children.

 **Celia Tully** : Wife to Stannis and mother to Axell, Orys, Cassana, and Steffon. Is the only daughter of lord Brynden Tully. All their children are trueborn.

 **Ser Axell Baratheon** : A young man of sixteen, he is Stannis' heir. A quiet lad, many have taken to calling him the Silent Stag. Betrothed to Ysilla Royce. Looks like a young Robert, but is his father's son. Black of hair.

 **Orys Baratheon** : Stannis second son, a lad of twelve. Is currently squiring for King Rhaegar. Looks like Stannis with auburn hair. Is called the Red Stag.

 **Cassana Baratheon** : A girl of twelve, is the only daughter of lord Baratheon and the twin of Orys. Black of hair.

 **Steffon Baratheon** : A child of three, is the youngest child. Auburn hair.

 **Renly Baratheon:** Lord of the Rainwood and youngest of the Baratheon Brothers.

-Is jealous of Stannis and his family, he yearns for his titles and ranks. Is friends with Prince Aegon and favors male company. Is sleeping with Jon Connington.

 **Cressen** : Maester at Storm's End.

 **Cortnay Penrose** : Castellan of Storm's End.

 **Arthur Stark:** Ward and squire for Stannis.

 **Barristan Tully:** Ward and squire of Stannis.

House Stark

 **Brandon Stark:** the Treacherous Wolf. First Ranger of the Night's Watch.

Was disowned by his father for getting Bethany Ryswell pregnant and leaving her, the life of the once Wild Wolf fell apart quickly. Becoming a sellsword in Essos, he fathered a bastard named Marcus. He would fight for Aerys during the Rebellion in hope of gaining back what he saw as his rightfully his. He killed Oswell Whent, but was part of the force that left after the death of Barristan Selmy. Joined the Golden Company and participated on the Blackfyre cause in the Pentoshi War. After seeing his father die in this war, Brandon sought out Ned and begged to make amends. While Ned still loved his brother, he told him to join the Night's Watch to redeem his past mistakes. And so now Brandon is the First Ranger of the Night's Watch.

 **Lord Eddard Stark:** The Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North.

Was named the Heir of Winterfell after his brother Brandon ran off after impregnating Bethany Ryswell, Lord Rickard disowned his eldest son and named Ned his heir. Succeeded his father as lord after Rickards's death in the Pentoshi War. Married his Lady love Ashara Dayne at sixteen after the two were betrothed.

 **Ashara Dayne:** His Lady wife and mother of their children.

Met Ned at King's Landing when they were fourteen. They fell for each other which inspired Lord Rickard to betroth them. Have a happy, loving marriage together. Loves Queen Elia as a sister, is unaware of the Queen's true feelings towards her.

 **Elia Stark:** Their eldest daughter and first child. A woman of nineteen. Is considered as beautiful as her mother and looks just like her, except for her Stark gray eyes. Is married to Garlan Tyrell. Her Direwolf is Nymeria.

 **Jon Stark:** Their eldest son and heir. A man of seventeen. Is all Stark in looks. Is rumored to be as good as his uncle Arthur with a sword. Betrothed to Wynafryd Manderly. His Direwolf is Artos.

 **Arthur Stark:** The second son. A boy of fifteen. Was born during the rebellion. Looks just like his father, except for his violet Dayne eyes. A good swordsman, he is fostering at Storm's End. Will be Lord of Moat Cailin when he comes of age. His Direwolf is Dawn.

 **Osric Stark:** Twin to Lyarra Stark. A boy of thirteen. Is hotheaded and full of life. Is fostering on Bear Island. Betrothed to Alys Karstark. His Direwolf is Dunk.

 **Lyarra Stark:** Twin to Osric. A girl of thirteen. Is a gentle girl, but has a will of iron. Betrothed to Jojen Reed. Her Direwolf is Agnes.

 **Willam Stark:** The youngest son, a boy of nine. Has strange dreams of things to come. His Direwolf is named Summer.

 **Lyanna Stark:** The youngest daughter, a girl of seven. She is wild and untameable, just like her namesake. Her Direwolf is Winter.

 **Benjen Stark:** Youngest son of Rickard and Ned's brother. Is the Castellan of Summerhall. A war hero of the Pentoshi War.

 **Marcus Snow:** Bastard son of Brandon Stark. A man of eighteen. A knight sworn to New Harrenhal.

 **Bethany Snow:** Bastard daughter of Brandon Stark. A woman of nineteen. Is married to Waymar Royce. Is currently pregnant.

 **Waymar Royce:** A knight of House Royce who is sworn to House Stark. Former ward of Ned Stark. Is no longer on speaking terms with his father for marrying a bastard. They have two children:

 **Brandon Royce** : A boy of three. Eldest son and heir of Waymar and Bethany

 **Anna Royce:** A girl of one. Their only daughter.

 **Luwin:** A maester sworn to Winterfell.

 **Theo Wull:** A Clansman of House Wull and Master of Arms.

 **Rodrik Cassel:** A knight of House Cassel and Castellan of Winterfell.

House Tully

 **Brynden Tully:** Lord of Riverrun And Lord Paramount of the Trident.

Called the Blackfish for the fact he has only worn that color since his brother's death, Lord Tully never thought he would be in his position still to this day. A war hero from the Ninepenny War, he would assume his brother's status as Lord of Riverrun. He would marry Bethany Redwyne(a match his brother was already working on before his demise), and would have four sons and one daughter with. He would gain more renown for slaying Illyrio Mopatis, the man responsible for the Pentoshi War himself.

 **Bethany Redwyne:** His lady wife and mother of his children. They do not love each other but also do not hate each other. Is indifferent to his bastard son.

 **Tristifer Tully:** Their eldest son and heir. Is a anointed knight and widower. A man of forty. Has two daughters who he is seeking matches with.

 **Alysanne Tully** : Eldest daughter of Tristifer and Barbery Blackwood. A girl of seventeen.

 **Catelyn Tully** : Second daughter. A girl of fourteen

 **Celia Tully-** Their daughter. Is married to Stannis Baratheon with whom she has four children with. Is very intelligent, but can act rashly when it come to her family.

 **Samuel Tully:** Their second son and Lord of the City New Harrenhal. Married Myranda Lannister. A man of twenty eight. Was knighted by King Rhaegar himself, and is considered one of the most powerful lords in the Riverlands.

 **Myranda Lannister:** His Lady wife and mother of his three children. Daughter of Kevan Lannister and Minisa Whent. Loves her family but resents her husband for being lord for what what should be her mother's family land.

 **Tytos Tully:** A boy of twelve and the heir of Harrenhal. Squires for his uncle Edmure.

 **Minisa Tully:** A girl of nine and their eldest daughter.

 **Olyvar Tully:** The youngest and a boy of five.

 **Hoster Tully:** Their third son and a man of twenty three. A Knight of the Kingsguard, Hoster has his father's skill as a knight. Is in love with Princess Rhaenys. Called the Whitefish.

 **Barristan Tully:** Their fourth son and youngest child, a boy of fifteen. Named after the deceased Barristan the Bold, the final Tully son feels he has a lot to live up to. Fostering at Storm's End. Is best friends with Prince Aemon, and close friends with his cousin Axel and Arthur Stark. Betrothed to Roslin Frey.

 **Edmure Blackfish:** The bastard son of Brynden Tully. Was knighted by Ser Robert Baratheon for his actions in the Pentoshi War. Serves House Tully of Harrenhal. A man of twenty five. Took his surname to honor his father and to recognize that he is the black sheep of his family as a bastard.

 **Vyman:** Maester of Riverrun.

 **Desmond Grill:** Knight sworn to House Tully and Master of Arms.

 **Stevron Frey:** Knight of House Frey and Castellan of Riverrun. The Heir of Walder Frey and one of the only three Freys that Brynden can stand.

 **Olyvar Frey:** A knight of House Frey sworn to Riverrun. Was Tristifer's squire until he gained his knighthood. After being a knight he joined the Tully household to escape his family.

House Lannister

 **Kevan Lannister:** Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West.

After his brother's death, young Kevan Lannister had to step up to save house Lannister. He made reparations with his father's bannerman and was able to use his relationship with Lord Reyne as his former squire to end their feud. House Tarbeck however still decided to end the Lord Paramount Hood of House Lannister, starting with Lord Tytos death. Kevan had to prove himself to his new banner man and avenge his father's murder, he led the armies of the West and burned Tarbeck Hall to the ground. Not a single Tarbeck was left. Married Minisa Whent and had three children before she died.

 **Minisa Whent:** His deceased lady wife. Loved her husband before she passed away during childbirth. With her death her house is nw extinct. Mother of Jeyne, Myranda, and Tyrion.

 **Jeyne Lannister:** Eldest child of the two, she is married to Baelor Hightower. She is smart and strong willed, but does not have much to do in Oldtown of late. Her children are Colin and Luther Hightower. A woman of thirty.

 **Myranda Lannister:** Their second daughter and wife of Samuel Tully. A woman of twenty seven. Mother of Tytos, Minisa, and Olyvar Tully. Was married to Sam to legitimize his claim on New Harrenhal.

 **Tyrion Lannister:** Their youngest and only son. In this world he was born to Kevan and his wife as a normal child. Was knighted by lord Damon Marbrand. Serves as master of Coin in King's Landing for the fact he was able to double the fortune of his House by investing in trade agreements and new business ventures. Is incredibly intelligent, but doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. A man of twenty three.

 **Sandor Clegane** : Master at Arms

 **Bronn:** Tyrion's captain of guards. While an anointed knight now, rumor has it he was once a common sellsword.

 **Wendel:** Maester.

 **Tygett Lannister:** Brother of Kevan and Castellan of The Rock.

 **Donnell Hill:** Tyrion's bastard son with Tysha, his on and off again mistress.

 **Tysha:** Tyrion's lover. He did not marry her, but he does still love her and makes sure she is cared for. Is currently pregnant with another one of his bastards.

House Tyrell

Mace Tyrell: Lord Paramount of The Reach

Life has not been good to Mace or House Tyrell under his reign. First, he supported the Mad King in the Rebellion and suffered humiliating defeat after defeat by the hands of Stannis Baratheon. Then he and his remaining army is crushed at the Trident, which after bending the knee his title of Warden of the South was given to the young Stannis. Finally, the Reach was horribly attacked by the Ironborn, with Highgarden burning by the actions of Euron Greyjoy. Only his son Garlan escaped with Mace's newborn daughter Margaery. After the Greyjoys were put down, he began the long arduous task of rebuilding the Reach and Highgarden. Is now known as the Failure of Highgarden, or this generation's Tytos Lannister.

 **Garlan Tyrell:** Heir of Highgarden. Is an anointed knight and considered one of the best swordsmen of his generation. Having the responsibility to save the Reach and being the de facto lord of Highgarden is a lot of stress for the young lord. He honestly rarely smiles anymore because of the horrors he saw as a child. He does love his wife and sister though, and is doing everything in his power to not be his father. Married Elia Stark.

 **Elia Stark:** his Lady wife. Loves her husband but misses Winterfell. Has a Direwolf named Nymeria.

 **Margaery Tyrell:** Rose of Highgarden. Was raised in hardship as her father struggled to repair the reputation of his House without the guidance of his mother or wife. Her upbring has shaped her to be a strong young woman who wants more prestige. Wants to be Queen. Is handmaiden to Princess Rhaenys and lovers with Prince Aegon. Betrothed to Samwell Tarly.

 **Symon Crane:** Castellan of Highgarden.

 **Igon Vyrwel:** Master of Arms.

 **Lucas:** Maester

 **Luther Flowers:** Bastard son of Mace Tyrell. Is currently squiring for Mathis Rowan. A boy of fourteen. His father is currently beseeching King Rhaegar to legitimize him to bring up the numbers of House Tyrell.

House Greyjoy

 **Theon Greyjoy:** the Lord of Pyke And Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands

After his father and brothers deaths for their part in the Raping of the Reach, Theon Greyjoy was the new lord of the Iron Islands. At the age of five, he would be sent to foster with House Arryn in the Vale. A man of nineteen. Is not very liked for the actions of his family. Is secretly rebuilding the Iron Fleet to its former glory. Also known as the Mountain Squid since he was raised in the Vale. Married to Myranda Royce.

 **Myranda Royce:** His lady wife. They do care for each other and both have and adventurous attitude in the bedroom, but the difference in culture and Theon's plan to gain his people's respect damper those feelings. They have two sons.

 **Rodrik Greyjoy:** Their eldest son and a boy of three.

 **Quenton Greyjoy:** Their youngest son. A boy of one.

 **Asha Greyjoy:** Theon's sister and captain in Salladhor Saan's pirate fleet. Ran away from the Casterly Rock where she was sent to foster, Asha would take a ship and fled to the Stepstones. She would join Salladhor Saan's fleet and would rise up to be one of his lietuants and captain of her own ship.

 **Victarion Greyjoy:** Theon's uncle and Brother of the Night's Watch. After his part in the Raping of the Reach, Victarion was forced to take the Black with his brother Euron. **Euron Greyjoy:** Theon's uncle and member of the Night's missing beyond the Wall. Presumed dead.

 **Wendamyr:** Maester

 **Dagmer Cleftjaw:** Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet.

House Martell

 **Doran Martell:** The Prince of Dorne.

The beleaguered ruler of Dorne, Doran is afflicted with gout which makes his reign and life in general a painful experience. Is still angry at Rhaegar for the Lyanna situation, but does not blame Aemon for his existence. He is struggling to control his children.

 **Arianne Martell:** His eldest daughter and heir, a woman of twenty two. An ambitious woman, Arianne feels held back by her father's rule. Does not like Aemon Targaryen and is confused by her cousin Rhaenys affection for him. Is currently seeking a marriage to solidify her claim as Princess of Dorne.

 **Quentyn Martell:** His eldest son, a boy of seventeen. Squired for King Rhaegar and was knighted when he came of age. Currently a member of the Second Sons after being convinced to join by his friend Cletus Yronwood in hope to make a name for themselves.

 **Trystane Martell:** His youngest son, a boy of eleven. Is to squire for Arthur Dayne.

 **Elia Martell:** Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

 **Oberyn Martell:** Prince of Dorne and Master of Whispers. Unmarried but loves his paramour and his bastards. Resides in the Red Keep.

 **Elia Sand:** His Paramour and mother of his four younger daughters.

 **Obara sand:** The oldest Sand Snake. Currently a Sellsword with the Second Sons.

 **Nymeria Sand:** Second Sand Snake. Currently in Dorne with Arianne.

 **Sarella Sand:** Third Sand Snake. Currently in the Citadel studying in secret at Oldtown.

 **Tyene Sand:** Fourth Sand Snake. Currently with Princess Rhaenys in the Red Keep. One of Aegon's lovers.

None of the Sand Snakes like Aemon or the Starks.

 **Ricasso:** Senechal

 **Manfrey Martell:** Castellan of Sunspear

 **Alyse Ladybright** : Lord Treasurer

 **Areo Hotah** : Captain of Guards.

House Arryn

 **Elbert Arryn:** Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East.

Acting in the place of Jon Arryn, Elbert is know Lord of the Vale. As lord, he has led a massive relocation of the Mountain Clans women and children to the Gift in the North to settle. The men were put to death as to end the Wildling threat once and for all. He married after the Rebellion to Lord Royce's sister Yolanda. They had four sons before she passed away from a childbirth complications.

 **Jasper Arryn:** His eldest son and heir. A boy of thirteen, Jasper shows much promise as a jouster and swordsman as well as a lord. Currently squiring for Denys Arryn.

 **Ronnel Arryn:** The second son and a boy of eleven. Is currently being fostered with House Hightower at Oldtown. Is an intellectual and will probably be sent to the Citadel.

 **Jon Arryn:** The third son, a boy of nine.

 **Robar Arryn:** The fourth son, a boy of seven.

 **Denys Arryn:** Keeper of the Gates.

 **Donnel Waynwood:** Knight of the Bloody Gate

 **Coleman:** Maester

 **Nestor Royce:** High Steward


End file.
